


Slay the damn King

by Castiel_StoryTeller



Series: Interactive Stories [4]
Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - King's Game, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_StoryTeller/pseuds/Castiel_StoryTeller
Summary: (STARTING SOON)Interactive Story with choices made by the READER (you!)Wrote by the author of this account; CastielThe Story will be based on the webcomic Homestuck with an Alternate Universe based on the King's Game. There will be themes like : horror, gore, sexual content, torture, blood, game, life and death, friendship, and romances. Please read the Warnings (they may change with the story).In this story, every choices could bring the death of a character or even many of them. Be suspicious about everything, and choose wisely. Some Chapters doesn't contain Choices, especially the first ones.Read the Prologue and the Game Instructions. After it, you'll be ready to start.Welcome, new player.
Series: Interactive Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826797
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**P R O L O G U E**

* * *

_❝ A stranger by the name of King appeared in their lives and everything changed._

_  
  
**All Orders given must be executed within the maximum time. If the order is failed, refused, or abandoned, the person will die.** _

__  
  
Everything was cute when the first challenges were simple things like: kiss someone, denounce your crush, punch them, take a picture with them. 

_But the more the game evolved, the more intense and violent the orders became. Will they manage to put an end to this game of death with a stranger with superhuman abilities? ❞_


	2. Game Instructions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those are the Game Instructions, they're all the sames for every Stories I post. If you already read them on another Game, You can skip this Chapter and go directly to the Game.
> 
> Enjoy.

♡ [𝐆𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐈𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬] ♡

  
𝟎\. You should be +18 years old to read (most of) my writings, since horrific or sexual scenes and/or content are presented. I am responsible for what I write, but not for what you read. Especially if you choose being old enough, not too sensible despite the tags and mature enough to read them after I warned you.

  
𝐈. I will be the Master of the game, and you the Players/Readers.

  
𝐈𝐈. The different universes will be called "Games". They will be based on universes known for the most part such as: anime, TV series, video games or any type of fandom.

  
𝐈𝐈𝐈. The Games will focus primarily on Horror themes for now. But that could change in the future.

  
𝐈𝐕. The stories will be posted in several parts. On the Story post, I would invite you to activate your notifications (for the ones you'll like) by clicking on the 'subscribe' button so you'll be warned by an e-mail when a new chapter will be out. 

  
𝐕. Most parts will contain at the end of their text choices to make, mainly two choices each time. You will have the ability to vote for your preferred option by following a link taking you to the 'vote' place, and the preferred choice with the most votes will keep the story going on different paths.

  
𝐕𝐈. Fate is in your hands. And by that I mean the life of our characters, the next parts of the story, romantic relationships, but also the mental health of the characters. Everything. Make your choices wisely.

  
𝐕𝐈𝐈. Keep in mind that no hatred of the creator or the other participants will be tolerated. No hatred towards the choices of others, everyone is free to choose what they thinks. No hatred towards people/characters of color or homophobia, transphobia or hatred linked to the LGBTQ+ community. I will be severe.

  
𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. Note that the different universe can make the characters a bit different on some points and that some information may be different from the canon ones of the universe. But they will remain as authentic as possible, unless being categorised 'Free form'.

  
𝐈𝐗. You can always talk about "Theories" in the comments with the other Players/Readers, allowing you to give your ideas about the choices offered and maybe share your thoughts with the other ones. Be respectful to each other.

  
𝐗. The games will contain LGBTQ+ themes on several angles: character gender, orientations, relationships, etc. If you are closed-minded, please leave this page. : )

  
𝐗𝐈. If you are a sensitive person, please check the warning and do not hurt yourself in any way by reading the writings if it is too much for you. Your safety first.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐈. But also handles with sensitive and problematic topics such as: FICTIONAL Noncon, Dubcon, Gore, Horror, toxic relationships, incest, and any of those kind. It is not because some of those subjects appear in the stories that I agree or support any of those topics. I will put a the Warnings in the Tags if some of them may appear. Watch in your own discretion and be safe with your mental health, please.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐈𝐈. You can make suggestions to the author in the comments or in the private message space. 

  
𝐗𝐈𝐕. I may do some Fanarts of my stories, but I would also credits anyone who would do Fanarts ! Just send me a link or a private message on my Art IG account (@jeffersondraw) so I can show everyone your beautiful talent.

  
𝐗𝐕. I’m open to creating stories by having a writing partner, so leave me a private message if you have an idea. I’d be happy to discuss that with you and see what we can do together.

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈. Please be respectful in your comments toward me and the other Players/Readers.

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈. I would not refuse that you share the stories you love the most . . . Actually, please do share ! It will help a lot i'm sure ! It would surely make a little pub ahah

  
𝐗𝐕𝐈𝐈𝐈. I hope these rules are not too long . . . this page can be updated at any time.

  
𝐗𝐈𝐗. The votes are overs only when the next Chapter is out or when I say it. Please, otherwise, vote the most you want for your favorite choice ! Only one vote by person.

  
𝐗𝐗. The main rule: Have fun! I hope you enjoy the stories!


End file.
